Marvel Universe, Hell on Earth 3 Rebirths
by Cap808
Summary: Sure the Marvel Universe was DisAssembled, but see what happens when they're torn to shreds! The survivors begin to realize their roles in their 'new' world. Chapters 2 & 3 redone! Please R & R


**MARVEL UNIVERSE – 'HELL ON EARTH'**

**Story Arc 3 – 'Rebirths'**

**6:01 a.m. Eastern Standard Time**

Dawn breaks. Yet to the Avenger known as Hawkeye, it's no better than night. The morning air still seemed to stink of evil. He wasn't going to grumble though, he was going batty underground, and he had to practically run away from Cyclops just to get out of there for some fresh air. Thanks to his persuasion, Cyclops agreed that it could be a good idea to have a lookout. They didn't need one, Hawkeye knew it, and so did Cyclops. It seemed as if Cyclops was just accommodating him. Who the hell made this guy leader? Cap is their leader. This issue would have to be addressed sooner or later.

Luke Cage got back a couple of hours ago. He was messed up. He hasn't spoken to anyone since. No one knows what he saw. Maybe we don't want to know. What they do know, is that he's a badass, so it must be something ugly. Spidey and the kids showed up shortly thereafter. According to Nova, Spidey's family is dead, and Turbo doesn't know about her family at all. Yet for some reason they were able to smile. The three of them seem to have bonded, and they're all asleep in the same corner of the bunker. As much as Hawkeye hated to admit it, something like that was good for the older heroes to see. They all needed to bond, and soon. The Avengers were like that, the chemistry of the group was always important. Cyclops better learn that soon.

The steel doors of the bunker squeak open, and Warbird ventures out. "What's it look like Hawk?"

Hawkeye can't help but to pause at the sight of her. Although she looked very feminine, she hauls a steel crate (which looked to weigh several hundred pounds at least) on one shoulder. Watching She-Hulk was a little different because she was so big that you expected her to carry cars like they were purses. Warbird was even smaller in stature than he was.

Hawkeye shrugs, "Okay, I guess. Every so often a zombie or two wanders by, but overall none of them have come too close. What's in the crate?"

Warbird places it down and says, "Well it could be my future, or it could be a mistake. I wanted your opinion." She then places the crate on the ground for Hawkeye's inspection.

Hawkeye peeks in and can't help but to smirk. "Well all right! I'm sure he would be thrilled that it's you."

Warbird slaps Hawkeye on the back. "I'm glad you said that. If I couldn't get Cap's blessing, I wanted yours."

"I notice that it's not all there. Did you make some adjustments?"

"Believe it or not, Ben actually helped me a little. As you can see, all I have is his helmet, gloves and boots. We improvised the rest with some of the other spare parts to make sure all the circuitry connected"

Hawkeye laughs, "That Grimm never fails to surprise me. He's much more than he ever lets on."

Warbird stands before him wearing what was left of Iron Man's armor. Hawkeye claps, "With that armor on, you're really a Warbird now. Those fighter jets have nothing on you. Not to mention that ponytail sticking out the back of your helmet is pretty hot."

She takes off the helmet. "You've always been a pig Hawk, but thanks. Let's go back downstairs. A girl likes to show off her new clothes."

**7:09 a.m. – Eastern Standard Time **

The mutant monster once known as Wolverine sits in a tree. He has napped here through the night, getting out of the tree once to attack a troop of National Guardsmen because he was hungry. Now he smells something coming and he prepares to pounce on it. Whatever it is, it's hunting him as well. The smell is familiar, but different.

The shadow is gigantic, and when Wolverine finally sees the figure, he climbs down the tree rather than pouncing. Alongside the new arrival Sasquatch, the two grunt to an understanding, and together they head south - attacking and devouring anything with warm blood that they come across.

**7:30 a.m. – Eastern Standard Time**

Warren Worthington III also known as the mutant X-man - the Angel, writhes restlessly on his makeshift bed. He can feel his blood boiling with the taint of evil running through it. He had always been blessed. He was born into a multimillionaire's family. He never went without, and he always lived with more than he needed. Even his wings, his beautiful angelic wings, which helped in giving him his super hero identity, were gifts in his life. Most people were stuck on the ground, but not Warren. Now however, he could feel the scabs spreading on his wings. He couldn't open his eyes, but he could imagine the horror that the sight of them carried. His body went into spasms, but for some reason Warren didn't feel the pain anymore. He felt a great sense of relief and then nothing. Everything became bright, but his eyes were still closed. He knew that they were, because he could see himself lying on the table. He was a mess. If he wasn't so full of joy, he was sure he would cry. He notices his friend Kurt Wagner, the Nightcrawler. Blood and bandages everywhere, he's a mess. "Rest easy Kurt", Warren thinks, "We'll be waiting for you." With that, he leaves this plain of existence.

**7:32 a.m. – Eastern Standard Time**

The Scarlet Witch sits in a corner of the bunker and cries. To her knowledge, she has lost her brother, her sister-in-law, her niece, most of the friends she ever had in her life, and the one responsible for it all was the synthezoid Avenger that was once her husband, the Vision. She's overwhelmed, and the pressure at her temples intensifies. The room begins to tremble and the shelves shake. Wanda begins to feel anger. Anger at the Vision for betraying them, anger at her brother for leaving her, anger at Captain America for not being able to take care of her, but most of all anger at herself for not being strong enough to prevent the chaos she now wanted to bring forth.

Someone shakes her. She opens her eyes to see Cyclops, leader of the X-men, gripping her by the shoulders. They've crossed many times before as enemies when she was a part of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Yet they've worked together just as many times. He was always a strong leader, and respected by everyone around him. Wanda had always thought that he was ruggedly handsome, but she never got to see his eyes.

Cyclops yells at her, "Wanda! Wake up! You're tearing the bunker apart!" Wanda lashes out and pulls off his visor. A full pulse optic blast squeaks out and knocks Ben Grimm, the Thing, off of his feet before Cyclops can get his eyes closed. He can no longer see her, but he still clutches onto her shoulders as the room continues to shake, and the ceiling begins to crumble. He screams, "Wanda! Stop this! If we're going to stop the Vision, we'll need your help! Whatever is left of humanity - needs your help!" The room stops shaking, and Wanda begins to sob heavily. Cyclops hugs her, "It's okay Wanda. You stopped it. Everything is going to be okay."

The collection of heroes in the room gathers around Cyclops and Wanda. They watch her cry. Warbird and Turbo begin to cry as well. It's almost a gigantic group hug. The feeling, and the moment seem to cleanse them. It's something that they've all wanted to do, but have never had the chance to actually stop and do. The Falcon is the first to notice the reanimated corpse of the Angel beginning to rise. He turns to address the threat.

The quantam bands that he now wears start to glow. Havok grabs one of the Falcon's hands and pulls it down. Hawkeye steps up pointing an arrow at the now moaning corpse. "Knock it off Havok. This isn't the time to argue whether that's your friend or not. He's dead, we have to take him out now, before he hurts one of us." Havok scorns at Hawkeye, "Lower your bow Hawk. Warren was an X-man, I owe him this much." Hawkeye nods. Havok begins to glow and he raises his left hand at Angel. The Angel corpse is now standing and leaps forward. In a flash of light, Havok releases his power, and when everyone can see again, the Angel corpse is flattened and is now missing it's head. Falcon shakes his head at the sight, "Damn kid, you got some serious shit flowing through you." Havok doesn't answer. He grabs a blanket and covers the corpse.

**12:58 p.m. – Earth's Eastern Standard Time**

The Asgardian Avenger Thor holds tight to Mjolnir, his mystic uru hammer. To release it would bring the undead hordes of Valhalla unto Asgard and then Earth. In the many hours since he has been here, he has been beaten, whipped, bit and ridiculed by the Ogres who have already killed the Valkyrie. His body has become somewhat numb to the abuse. Then a sudden silence. He doesn't hear it, so much as feel it envelope him. Thor turns his head slightly to see what has transpired. The once noble Valkyrie stands before him as a zombie. The fierce, yet empty look in her eyes sickens him and he considers submitting to what seems like an inevitable fate.

In a crimson burst, the Valkyrie's head is pulped. Thor is stunned but notices the figure that starts to destroy the many Ogres. As the figure slows and the tearing in Thor's eyes subside, he realizes that it is his friend Hercules. The Olympian makes quick work of the Ogres, and those that are not destroyed, flee in haste. The normally jovial and aloof Hercules silently takes his position next to Thor and braces himself against the gates. Thor gives Hercules an appreciative glance, and Hercules nods and says, "These are the end times my friend, there is no one else I'd rather perish with."

With that, the two mighty deities brace themselves against the once again crashing gates.

**2:37 p.m. –Eastern Standard Time**

The stoic Vision stands atop the Baxter Building, the former home of the Fantastic Four. He's so dark and still that he could be mistaken for one of the city's many stone gargoyles.

A flock of ravens fly overhead and land next to him. They start to assimilate, and become Mephisto. Mephisto cackles, "Ah, isn't it lovely, Vision?" The Vision doesn't answer. Mephisto continues, "The irony of it all, meeting here of all places. Mere hours ago, the assemblage of heroes here were probably the greatest in history. Now among their fallen friends, you and I continue to plot the demise of their world, and their ideals."

The Vision ignores Mephisto's candied words. "What about my soul? You promised me a soul, but I have yet to receive it."

Mephisto strolls among the carnage. "Don't you fret. There are millions of souls I could give you, but the one that you want has yet to pass before I can intercept it and hand it to you."

The Vision nods. "Very well, for I will not settle for just any soul. I take it your plans are reaching fruition?"

Mephisto claps his hands in glee. "I'm more than pleased with how things are going, your help and knowledge have been invaluable in our siege of the Earth. You are far more powerful than your friends ever gave you credit for, however did I accomplish anything without you?"

The Vision ignores the giddiness in Mephisto's statements, and answers matter-of-factly, "You have done your fair share of evil in this world's lifetime Mephisto. My former friends looked at me with very limited foresight. I assume that they didn't want to know how powerful I could become."

Mephisto nods, "I can't help but to agree. You are a wonder of man's technology. With that being said though, sometimes you need a little animal instinct to get the job done."

"What are you hinting at evil one?"

"Oh, not much. Only that I have three of my very hungry devil dogs hunting down the surviving heroes."

"Really?"

"Yes indeed. They are very good at this kind of thing, in fact, you could say that one of them was the best at what he did."

**5:49 p.m. – Eastern Standard Time**

Dr. Stephen Strange sits and nibbles on a can of Spam. He has found the time to take in some nourishment as he cares for the wounded. He has humbled himself many times in his life, yet a few days ago a can of Spam would've seemed so unworthy of his palate or his attention. After not eating in the last 24 hours though, this Spam was actually quite a treat. In his mind, he could think of at least a dozen ways he would like to try this Spam prepared. As a casserole maybe, or in a hot bowl of rice and onions? The possibilities were endless with this wondrous meat product.

Then the guilt hits him. He's sitting here and enjoying this humble meal while the hero known as the Angel has just fallen, Captain America slowly bleeds to death, and the mutant Nightcrawler lies…where did he go? His body was here a minute ago! Dr. Strange gulps down a fairly big piece of Spam as he ponders if Nightcrawler had passed on and his corpse reanimated without him noticing?

Then he notices the slightest movement in a corner of the bunker. Huddled in shadows, and almost invisible is Kurt Wagner, the Nightcrawler. Dr. Strange rushes over to his side. "Nightcrawler! Are you okay? Why are you hiding here in the corner?"

Nightcrawler leans out of the shadows but for some reason he can't speak. His weary eyes are wide and frantic. "I have to get out of here Doctor…I'm not a devil!"

"No one said you were young man. What's wrong?"

Dr. Strange watches as Nightcrawler begins to convulse. "A safe place! I need to get to a safe place! My church…"

At this point, Nightcrawler's thrashing has gotten some attention and several of the heroes join Dr. Strange and the wounded.

Havok asks, "Doc…what's going on?"

"I don't know."

Before any of the super-humans can react, Nightcrawler bursts into a black and blue flame. It's a slow burn, but it quickly consumes him. Nightcrawler screams in agony as his whole body burns. "I can't teleport!"

The other heroes close in to help.

Through clenched teeth, Nightcrawler pleads. "Doctor, please! Get away…"

The flames seem to get darker, and then the Nightcrawler explodes bringing down the whole bunker.

**6:01 p.m. – Eastern Standard Time**

A battered Scorpion tears his once fearsome tail apparatus in half. He's not happy about it, and he throws the two pieces down the hall of the sewer. Looking on, the Rhino doesn't see it land, but he clearly hears two distinct splashes.

"It's worthless! How can I be the freakin' Scorpion without my tail!"

The last brooding figure of the trio is the normally reserved Tiger Shark. "Hey, dumbass! Can it before someone hears us."

The Scorpion furiously glares at Tiger Shark. "Listen Tuna fish, you're lucky I bailed your ass out of the mansion!"

"Bailed us out? You turned tail and ran! You're a freakin' coward!"

The two rush each other but are intercepted by the Rhino. "Guys cool it. Don't forget what's up there. I don't want them down here."

The three slowly peer up towards the manhole cover, and the anger subsides and is instantly replaced by fear. They each retreat to a separate corner of the corridor.

Scorpion almost pouts. "What are we going to do?"

Tiger Shark counters, "What can we do?"

A voice from the dark whispers out, "You can grow another set of testicles and fight again."

The three jump defensively to their feet. Rhino calls out, "Who's there?"

From the shadows comes the Taskmaster, and he's holding what appears to be the Scorpion's repaired tail. "Hey guys. The shit really hit the fan huh?"

Tiger Shark snarls, "What do you want Taskmaster?"

"I want to survive. How about you guys?"

The trio is still a little shaken up, and they wait to hear what else the Taskmaster has to say.

"You boys got suckered into fighting against the Avengers didn't you?"

Rhino asks, "How did you know?"

"I was watching from across the street."

Scorpion scoffs, "So why'd you ask, and why didn't you help?"

"I only asked to be cordial, and I didn't help because I wasn't sure whose side I was on."

Tiger Shark is furious now. "You didn't know whose side you were on?"

Taskmaster holds his hands up to show that he's speaking matter-of-factly. "No offense. I'm a Catholic, and this looks like a good time to repent. So what do you say gentlemen? Anyone feel like literally fighting on the side of the angels for a change?"

**6:11 p.m. – Eastern Standard Time**

The smoke begins to clear, and Dr. Strange's spell of protection disperses around each of them. It was almost funny, that such an assemblage of experienced heroes would be so wide-eyed and tight-lipped. They've seen death, they've seen destruction, but now it was happening almost constantly. After the initial shock of the explosion wore off, Cyclops noticed that there was no sign of Nightcrawler.

"Where's Kurt? Dr. Strange, where is he?"

Dr. Strange surveys his immediate area. No matter how Nightcrawler screamed, he personally, didn't feel any heat from that flame.

"I'm not sure Cyclops. Could he have teleported?"

"I don't know."

Cyclops walks over to Doctor Strange, and along with Havok, they're able to see traces of blood and soot in the spot where Nightcrawler once occupied.

Before the grotesque realization can sink in, Hawkeye cries out, "Man down!"

Cyclops spins to see a bloodied Falcon lying on the dirt. The once glowing wings on his back from the quantam bands are now gone. Hawkeye shakes him and then listens for a breath.

"He's breathing, but it's faint!"

Warbird and Dr. Strange kneel beside the Falcon. They turn him over and see the huge open wound on his back. Warbird has seen many battlefield injuries, but she still flinches at the sight of the Falcon's back.

"Oh my God, did he get caught in the explosion?"

Nova runs over, "No, that's from the Vision ripping his harness off. He put on the quantam bands and it stopped the bleeding."

Falcon begins to stir, and as he does, there are lights flickering in his open wound. Veins are cauterized, and flowing blood begins to scab. Slowly the wings form again and the wounds are gone. Falcon then opens his eyes.

He weakly apologizes, "I'm sorry. I couldn't save him."

"Who?" asks Warbird.

"Nightcrawler. I could see him on fire and then I tried to use these quantam bands to smother the flames, but it wouldn't work. Then when I thought he was going to explode, I tried to cover the rest of us in force fields. The next thing I know, I got ol' Hawk over here slapping me in the face and my back feels like Tigra used it for a scratching post."

Warbird runs her hand over the solid light wings on the Falcon's back. She's still a little stunned, but at the same time in a state of utter amazement. "I think it's because the bands are trying to keep you alive. That wound on your back is a bad one."

Dr. Strange nods in agreement. "I would have to concur. It must be a task for those bands to replicate minute things such as muscle tissues and veins. So the bands are keeping you alive, and it seems that you can only use it for that purpose."

Hawkeye and Nova try to help the exhausted Falcon up. The Falcon shakes his head, in part to get the cobwebs out and another part in slight disbelief. "Quantam Life Support huh?"

Cyclops and Havok unconsciously flip over a few pieces of rubble. They both know that they're looking for their friend Nightcrawler, but neither really expect to find him.

Havok can't help but to vent his frustration. "Shit."

**7:12 p.m. – Eastern Standard Time**

The savage Wolverine and the Wendigo-influenced Sasquatch, are now joined by the last of their group - Sabretooth. He too has had the remaining slivers of humanity removed from him, and he has stalked his way right past the Texas Rangers. Bullseye provided quite a distraction and enabled him to casually make his way West. Now the three of them just sat in the bushes and watched.

Wolverine was frothing at the mouth. He could see the one-eyed man who hurt him, and he wanted to kill the one-eyed man and eat him. The voice in his head told him to wait. They all heard the voice. He promised them free reign to kill and devour anyone and anything they wanted to. The voice said this was not the right time, but it was coming soon. Very soon.

**8:00 p.m. – Earth's Eastern Standard Time**

At the gates of Valhalla, two of this universe's mightiest beings hold tight to the doors. The Olympian Hercules grits his teeth. He suffered a perilous journey just to get here, and now it took everything he had to not just give up and run. "Thor, I will hold this door to my dying breath, or until this incessant moaning drives me mad."

Something behind the gates has gotten worked up upon hearing Hercules' voice. It furiously slams itself against the gates. Thor grunts upon the impact. "No matter the outcome today noble Hercules, the God of Thunder is proud to have called you friend."

Hercules nods and smiles. Thor's comments have given him a second wind. "Hold fast Asgardian, let us see what you are made of."

**8:15 p.m. – Eastern Standard Time**

Even though the zombie activity in their area has increased due to their bunker exploding, the heroes have decided to make camp in the area. Nova, the Thing and Warbird have taken down several trees and have made an 8ft barrier around them. They've started a fire, and have salvaged whatever they could from the bunker to give them some minor comforts.

The Thing discusses his handiwork with Spider-Man, "You know web-head, I have to admit that this here log cabin ain't half bad."

Spider-Man is busy using his webbing as adhesive in the corners of the fortress. "It looks good Ben. Now if only we could do something about that moaning."

Ben chuckles, "I thought that I was the only one going crazy from that. Those knuckleheads can be pretty annoying."

Nova and Havok happen by. Nova interrupts, "Uh guys, if the noise bothers you I can put on the radio to drown it out."

Spider-Man asks, "Radio?"

"Yeah, right here in my helmet, but the only station catching right now plays 24 hours of light rock."

The Thing slaps Nova on his back, "In your freakin' helmet? I have to apologize kid, I always thought you were getting ready to play linebacker for the Jets with that thing on your head. Go ahead and crank it up!"

Nova does as he's told. "What about all those things over the wall?"

Havok shrugs, "Who cares? They already know we're here. Besides, that's Billy Joel I hear, let the man sing."

The four heroes sit down around the radio, and for this moment in time, they try to forget their problems.

Several feet away, Turbo gets her first lesson in changing Captain America's bandages from Warbird. "Is he going to be okay?"

Warbird continues to dress Cap's wounds. She sighs before answering because this is a question she has answered too many times to count already. "I don't know. He's lost a lot of blood. By all rights, he should already be dead. It's a credit to him that he's still breathing." She was sorry to be so blunt with the young Turbo, but the more she had to think about it, the greater the chance that she would let it get to her as well.

Turbo wipes a tear welling in her eye, "My Grandfather immigrated here from Japan just after World War II. He was so proud to be in America, even with all the racial tensions left over from the war. He had always heard stories of Captain America, but he never saw him for himself. He'd let me stay up late just so he could tell me those stories. Now here I am cleaning the blood off of a man I learned about in bedtime stories."

Warbird had always prided herself on being a hardened soldier, and within the last couple of days she had done pretty well in containing her emotions. Yet here was this young girl, worshipping Cap as if he were a God. Hell, who was she to say that he wasn't? Nevertheless, Warbird gave Turbo a hug of reassurance.

In a quieter section of the makeshift fort, Hawkeye sits with Luke Cage, while the Falcon takes a well-earned nap. Cage still hasn't spoken to anyone since he came back from looking for his wife and child. Hawkeye feels for him and tries to bridge the gap that Cage has put between himself and the rest of the world. "Hey Luke, I know you don't feel like talking right now, and that's cool. I just want you to know that I kind of understand what you're going through. I lost my wife, and the shitty part was that Mephisto had something to do with that as well. Lord knows I hope that your family is okay, but if for some small reason they aren't, then I want you to know that given the chance, I'm going to kill the Devil, and when I do, I'm going to let him know that I did it for our families. Hopefully then they'll all be able to rest in peace."

Luke Cage looks up from the fire the once emotionless face smiles weakly and says, "Thanks Hawk." In an instant his face is blank again, staring at the fire.

That was good enough for Hawkeye. He walks over to where Cyclops, Dr. Strange and the Scarlet Witch are conversing.

Cyclops has always been a leader, ever since Professor Xavier made him a student at his school for gifted youngsters. He was being tested now, because he had to lead a group thrown together in what have been the worst two days that any of them has ever been through. He was going to pull this out, but he just needed to know what he was dealing with.

"So are we all in agreement that the Vision is telling the truth, and he is actually working with Mephisto?"

Dr. Strange and the Scarlet Witch both nod.

"So how do we stop them?"

Dr. Strange and the Scarlet Witch share yet another look. The Doctor folds his hands on his lap. "It's not that simple my friend."

"But can it be done? Can we beat them?"

Dr. Strange clears his throat. "Yes, of course. The odds are against it, but Wanda and I together should be able to exorcise him from our plain of existence."

"Just like that?"

"Yes. I believe the term is, 'like shooting fish in a barrel'."

Hawkeye chimes in. "Now you're talking Doc."

The Doctor then drops his macabre punch line, "Yes, but in this case we are the fish, and Earth is the barrel."

Hawkeye's mouth drops. "That's just wrong Doc."

"I am sorry Hawkeye, but in order for us to pull off the exorcism, it's going to take a great amount of power to distract Mephisto. Not to mention he has a very powerful ally in the Vision."

When nervous, Cyclops has a bad habit of scratching the hair on his head. Whatever flakes of dandruff he may have had, now adorn his shoulders. "Power huh? Between Warbird's new armor, myself and Havok, we should be able to come up with a distraction."

Hawkeye is somewhat confused. "So what exactly is your plan?"

"Simple. We find them, we attack them, and hopefully Doctor Strange and the Scarlet Witch can exorcise him."

"You call that a plan? Cap would've had a detailed strategy by now."

Cyclops is fed up with Hawkeye and his voice doesn't hide it, "Well, I'm not Captain America am I?"

"You got that right! You're not even a Captain Britain!"

By now, the argument has gotten everyone's attention, and Havok is the first to back Cyclops. "Who are you to say something like that Hawkeye? What team have you ever led? The Thunderbolts? What happened then? Did they kick you out? Or did you abandon them?"

Hawkeye jumps at Havok and the two begin to wrestle on the ground. Warbird grabs onto Hawkeye and the Thing pulls Havok away. Even separated, the two continue to hurl obscenities at each other. It's not until a voice from behind yells, "I can't believe this! You're heroes! Stop acting like children!"

The whole group turns to see the Falcon holding up Captain America. He's pale, and bloodied, and the blood trickles at the corner of his lips after yelling. "Hawkeye, please. Cyclops is an excellent leader and strategist. I'd trust him with my life, and under the circumstances that's exactly what I'm doing."

"One problem though Cap…" chimes in the Falcon. "This plan has a flaw already."

Cyclops asks, "What's that?"

The Falcon's keen eyes glow green. "They've already found us."

End of Part 3 


End file.
